Small tractors, lawnmowers and other such equipment frequently utilize a variable speed hydraulic drive with a pedal control for speed and direction. The pedal is pivoted to the floor at a location intermediate its length, and a forward or down-toe motion on the pedal will produce forward motion for the vehicle, while a rear or down-heel motion on the pedal will produce rear motion. Increased displacement of the pedal will produce increased speed in either direction.
With this type of pedal control, when the operator's foot is removed, the pedal is biased to a neutral position by a spring assembly associated with transmission so that the vehicle will not move forward or rear. It has been found that after a period of use, the spring return may not fully return the pedal to the neutral position, with the result that the vehicle may creep in either the forward or rear direction.